psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Nastia
Nastia - nastoletnia suczka, mieszanka dwóch ras Koolie i Mudi. Jest pupilką doktora Charles'a. Dzięki niemu zrodziło się jej zainteresowanie do psychologii. Pracuje również w tym zawodzie choć nieoficjalnie, jej podopiecznym jest Austin który również jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem jak i miłością. 1566585200380.png|W stroju hula Na codzień cicha, spokojna. Gdy idzie z jej Panem do pracy uważnie go słucha, pomaga mu i wykonuje jego polecenia. Nie chcę także by inni mu przeszkadzali w pracy dlatego go przyjeżdżają jego siostrzeńcy często się nimi zajmuję, co sprawia jej ogromny ból. Uwielbia z nim spędzać czas. W domu stara się by mógł odpoczywać jak najdłużej. Bardzo go kocha i jest w stanie się dla niego poświęcić. Jeżeli chodzi o psi patrol to jest do niego nastawiona pokojowo. Tylko z niektórymi ma na pieńku. Czasami nawet pomaga im na misjach, gdy jest potrzebna jej pomoc. Lubi się z nimi bawić i żartować. Co do jej przyjaciela Austina suczka jest w nim mocno zakochana. Uwielbia mu pomagać i stara się jak tylko może by udało mu się przezwyciężyć lęki. Lubi gdy jest szczęśliwy i się z nim bawi. Jest w stanie dla niego się poświęcić. Cdn Suczka urodziła się w hodowli psów koolie. Jak się później okazało nie była ona czystej krwi albowiem jej matka i ojciec tworzyli zakazaną miłość. Aniell-mama suczki szaleńczo zakochała się w Bringu, który był pieskiem Mudi. Pies był pupile właściciela hodowli dlatego często odwiedzał swoją miłość. Kilka miesięcy później na świat przyszła maleńka suczka. Mama opiekowała się jak tylko mogła by zastąpić córce oboje rodziców. Właściciel jednak dostrzegł mieszane pochodzenie pieska dlatego postanowił ją zabrać do siebie. Miała w tedy tydzień lub dwa. Niestety suczka nigdy nie dojechał do nowego domu gdyż kierowca wpadł w poślizg i uderzył w autobus. Zmarł na miejscu a malutka suczka straciła przytomność. Obudziła się po kilku dniach w miękkim posłaniu obok wielkiego łóżka. Na początku lekko się przestraszyła jednak postanowiła wstać i zwiedzić trochę nowe miejsce. Nie pamiętała jednak co tutaj. Idąc długim korytarzem na swojej drodze spotkała młodego mężczyznę. Powiedział coś do niej pogłaskał i zabrał do kuchni gdzie dał jej jeść. Tak oto narodziła się przyjaźń między nimi. Suczka niedługo potem dostała swoją własną obrożę z przypinką, na której został wygrawerowany napis Nastia. Psina od razu wiedziała że to jej nowe imię. Pokochała swojego nowego Pana tak bardzo że nie spuszczała go na krok! Gdy był smutny starała się go pocieszać, natomiast w słoneczne dni wyciągał na dwór w celu zabawy. Każdego dnia Charles pytał suni jak się znalazła wtedy pod samochodem i skąd ona jest. Nastia natomiast nie wiedziała co powiedzieć... nie pamiętała. Jak się okazało w wyniku wypadku i silnego uderzenia w głowę straciła pamięć. Nie pamiętała matki, ojca nikogo! Jednak obecność jej opiekuna sprawiała nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Tak Nasia dorastała. Pewnego lata Charles zabrał suczkę na przejażdżkę. Wysiadł przed białym budynkiem. Było w nim zimno i raczej nie był on zbyt ładnym miejscem. Weszła to gabinetu swojego właściciela. Jak się okazało tutaj pracował jej Pan. Jej zadaniem było pomaganie dzieciom które nie radziły sobie psychicznie. Radziła sobie świetnie! Bardzo poślubiła nową pracę i za każdym razem wybierał się do niej z jej panem. Raz podczas jednej wizyty pomogła małej dziewczynce która w zamian dała jej kokardkę, którą ma do dziś. Tak mijały kolejne lata. Pewnego dość deszczowego dnia, nastrój w gabinecie był lekko przybijający. Suczka chcąc rozweselić Pana poszła na zaplecze by poszukać czegoś czym mogli by się pobawić. W tym czasie do gabinetu wszedł młody przystojny piesek rasy Husky. Ogon miał podkulony i poruszał się niepewnie po pokoju. Charles wypytał go o wszystko i już miał odesłać pieska do domu gdy Nasia wróciła z linką w pysiu. Spojrzała na pieska i jej ogonek zaczął latać we wszystkie strony. Podeszła bliżej pieska i przywitała się z ogromnym uśmiechem. Jej reakcja była taka ponieważ od dawna nie widziała pieska z którym mogła by się pobawić. Co jak co ale Charles nie jest psem i mimo iż jest wspaniałym panem dla suni, nie zawsze ma czas na zabawę. Wtedy psycholog przedstawił swoją pupilkę Austin'owi. Gdy zobaczył reakcję Nasi na pieska wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Po przedstawieniu problemu Huskyego podszedł do suni i spytał się czy chciałaby spróbować pomóc mu i tym samym zdać egzamin na psychologa którym marzyła by się stać. Nastia oczywiście się zgodziła i od tej pory z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zaprzyjaźniała się z pieskiem aż w końcu zaczęła czuć do niego coś więcej... Poznała też psi patrol w którym nie spędza zbyt wiele czasu jednak lubi go odwiedzać. Tak oto Nasia poznała swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Wersja Oryginalna - Wersja Polska - Nastia X Austin.PNG|Uroczy rysunek narysowany przez Chye <3 NastiabyWafel.png 1566414146667.png|Jeszcze wymyślę dla niej jakąś nazwę xD 1566585200380.png Nastia watching rain in her owners office.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Cudo �� sketch-1568833398669.png Nastia X Austin Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:OC KruchegoWafla Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Mudi x KOOLIE Kategoria:Mieszanki Kategoria:Mieszaniec